


Pavel's reflection

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly chulu, Old Age, domestic life, mcspirk mentioned, so is chahura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years since they went out into space. Pavel has a  brief reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavel's reflection

Pavel Chekov sat at his desk looking down toward the photograph of his first assignment. The first crew he called family. They were young and bright. Mr Spock by the captain’s side and McCoy to the other side. Sulu and Pavel in the background. Scotty to the left. Chapel being between them including Nyota. Pavel’s once brown hair was turning gray. And he was gradually losing his hair. Fifty years. Fifty years since being assigned to the  _Enterprise_. Thirty years ago, they were heroes of star fleet. Time and time again. It felt like it was just yesterday he was assigned to engineering. A year later being assigned to the bridge as a navigator on alpha shift. Jim traveled with Ambassador Spock and Admiral McCoy. But Jim was well aged and he looked sixty while McCoy still appeared to be fifty. Spock, on the other hand, still had jet black hair. It wasn’t fair they were retraining their hair color and the others were not. Nyota, her once large afro had turned gray, was an admiral head of linguistics with her spouse Christine Chapel. Sulu’s hair was still black, remarkably. Sulu and Demora were having a little family time together.

The year was 2316.

Doctor M’Benga passed away last year, unexpectedly,while teaching a class in the academy. Janice Rand was still around. The _Enterprise B_ was still out there in space going where no one has gone before. Demora was a captain of _Enterprise B_ that was on shore leave for the time being. Captain John Harriman stepped down after a Romulan Incident that nearly left Pavel, himself, on a thread of life and death on the way to the admiral/captain banquet. It wasn’t his fault. Pavel risked his life to save Harriman’s and prevent a Romulan all out war. The Romulans had attempted war with Vulcans and Terrans two hundred and sixteen years ago.

Pavel missed the days being out in space.

Pavel didn’t feel old, he felt young. When he looked at his colleagues, they shared the same sentiment but also envy toward the three senior officers. When he looked to the stars, there was a sense of wonder and curiosity.  But also a bitter reminder that his days were bygone. He was a relic of a passed hayday. Klingons were joining starfleet, tentatively, cautiously of being discriminated. Which surprisingly there was. It made Pavel shudder seeing history repeat itself. Five Klingons had recently joined the academy, time would only show if they would  stay long enough to become an officer. The grape vine indicated there was heavy doubts they would stay. There was a holoprojection playing on his desk. That of the _USS Enterprise_ , NCC-1701.

“‘Daddy!” Hikaru and Pavel’s son,Demetri Chekov, came running in with a small poodle. “HARRIET PEED AGAIN!”

Chekov lowered the frame down to the table.

“Oh really?” Pavel said. The boy nodded. “Looks like she needs more potty training.” He took Harriet out of his son’s hand. “That’s a bad girl.” The puppy licked his face. Pavel continued glaring at the little animal. “You know you peed  on a Russian carpet.”

A small squeak came from Harriet.

“I tried to make her go potty two hours ago.” Demetri said.

“She’s a puppy, son,” Pavel said. “She has not the right state of mind to follow previous orders, yet.” He looked over toward the boy. He had Hikaru’s hair, Pavel’s ears, Hikaru’s eyes, Pavel’s nose, and a square shaped jaw. “Come on, little one,” He held his hand out for the boy. “Let’s drill it in her head.”

Demetri’s eye brightened, taking Pavel’s hand.

It’s days like these where Pavel is glad to be a father.

“Let’s do it!” The boy said.

Head of security. Being suspicious of everything came in handy, domestic life and in work, it’s how Pavel saw Romulans. They had every right like him to be paranoid. And this child was bound to enter star fleet or some other kind of corps. Pavel could not be sure. Demetri could become a doctor. Or a engineer. The boy did enjoy making starships with his best friend Ellen Whollen when she came over to play. The machine in the wall would take care of the puppy pee. Pavel stood up putting the puppy in one side of his arm then walked out of the room with his son in hand.


End file.
